The Summer of him
by Remmykins1901
Summary: Bella's day off doesn't really go as planned, but it becomes the best day of her life. This is the one shot I wrote for J.C. Mazen's birthday.


Okay, I was going to post this on my birthday, but was afraid, I told myself I would post it instead as a Christmas gift to all my friends. For those who've read it already, I hope you liked it, for those who haven't read it, this is the story I created for Jordan's (Nicci Mazen's husband) Birthday. It was beta'd by Dandie and I'm very grateful to them for fixing all my mistakes.

So, here you go, I hope you enjoy it.

** ** This is the Summer of Him.****

_I'll never forget that summer. Not because I can't or anything; it's that I see it in my husband's eyes every time I see him._

My phone rings and I groan while reaching out blindly to find it. Don't people know that twenty year olds need their sleep? Whoever this is, is either stupid or knows me too well and wants to see me angry. I find it on the nightstand and hopefully press what I think looks like 'Send'.

"Whoever you are, you better have a damn good reason for waking me." I groan into the receiver.

"Good morning Sunshine!"

"Alice... you do this to torment me don't you..."

"Sometimes, yes." There is a smile to her voice.

"You do realize I know where you live right..." I'm awake enough to be coherent and actually know what's going on. For me totally not being a morning person, I gotta say it's an achievement in its own.

While I'm doing commentary in my head I hear in the background "Babe, don't let him hit his head on the coffee table" I close my eyes and smile. Her little boy is almost two years old and already he's walking and creating all sorts of chaos. I'm so proud of that little guy that I don't hear Alice talking "Hey, you there? Don't tell me you fell back to sleep! Bella! Wake up! Don't make me come over there and poke you."

I smile. "You really should think about that, I wouldn't want to leave him without his Mom. Plus...I'm not done spoiling him. Not for another. Let see... 18 or so years." She laughs as she says, "Ah-ha! You are so awake!"

"Sadly, I am. Actually, your family escapades are kind of entertaining."

"I can tell you're smirking; don't you smirk at me, you lazy bum."

"What makes you think I am?" Obviously I am and it only gets bigger, turning into a full on grin, when I hear, "I can tell by your voice, dude."

I laugh because I am totally busted and she's totally gloating.

"You're sticking your tongue out like you're five, aren't you?"

"Nooo..." I have to laugh because we really are acting like we're five right now.

"Liar." She gasps in fake shock. "Oh yeah, so busted Soccer Mom." She hates when I call her that.

"Omg! Stop!" I can hear the cringe in her voice. "I don't even want to think about that."

I laugh; payback's a bitch.

"To what do I owe this disturbance at the ass crack of dawn on my day off"?

"Aww... You know you love my voice; admit it. What other person would you rather hear?"

"How about none and letting me sleep? Hmmm..?"

"Nope, this is more fun."

"I hate you..."

"I love you too."

"Okay, okay, just stop with sing song voice..." I speak like I'm talking to a little kid. "Whaat. Doooo yoou wannt?" It kind of comes out more like a whine then I plan, but the intent was still there.

"See was that so hard?"

"With the voice... Really, stop with the voice."

She laughs.

"I just wanted to remind you that you have to go into work today remember?"

"Yes, I remember, sadly." I really don't want to do anything until I hear from Edward that he has landed. Yeah, that's right I have a British boy. I reach to my neck and fidget with the ring he gave me before he left the first time. He's been back a bunch of times, and there have been Skype calls and e-mails. He only has so many days he can take off, but the graphics arts company he interns with is pretty cool about it.

I really did have to go in for a meeting with Charlie about what products we are going to be putting out this summer and the coupons we'll send out in mass e-mails for the sheep to bring in. I guess that's what happens when you work in a family business.

"Can I go back to sleep now"?

"In a minute, I just have one more question. Why haven't you sent me text messages? Like at all. That's not like you. What shiny thing has you distracted? Hmmm...?"

"Shiny thing? What shiny thing are you going on about? Did you take your meds yet? Can you at least wait until I'm actually awake to deal with you and the craziness that normally follows us?"

"Bella..."

"Alice..."

"I'm not even going to start... I'm going back to sleep now..."

"Yeah...sure...bye."

I passed out after dropping the phone back on my nightstand.

(Hours later)

"Yeah, yeah, what's up..." He's laughing; I know that laugh, he's smiling. So I look at my IPod and basically just hit the middle button and whatever song it went to was the one I was going to listen to.

"Are you listening to me?" The voice sounded smug. Looking at my iPod, I answered the smug voice, "I...Umm... Yeah, I'm listening," I said blinking trying to get my eyes to focus.

"I said, Good morning, Love"

"What's wrong?" The voice from the phone said still with that smile laced with a hint of concern.

"Are you really here? How was your flight?"

I hear him laughing, "One at a time, Snarky. Yes, I'm really here, Love, and the flight was long and tiring. I'm just glad I don't have to pay and arm and leg to hear your beautiful voice."

"Edward"

"Mmhm, I'm here."

So, my whole verbal filter is still off and I blurt out the next thing that comes to mind.

"Hi."

He chuckles, "Hi, you Sleepyhead. Are you coming to see me?"

So, thanks to absolutely no filter between my mind and my mouth, I end up with...

"Uh...Yeah. Sure... Where are you?"

"I'm at the store getting a milkshake. I'm trying to decide between cake batter and coffee, I know I want Oreos." Next thing I know I'm blurting out, "Why not mix cake batter with coffee and add Oreos to it?"

Okay, I work way too much; next I'm going to be dreaming about that.

"Oh? That's actually not a half bad idea..." The next thing I hear is the blender, then his voice, "Mm mm...Good choice."

Then I hear clanking in the background. "What was that?"

"I know...I know, I'll clean it. I promise." Wow OCD much Bella... It's just a blender. "So, I'll see you when you get here?"

In my most eloquent I got out, "Uhh...yeah... I'll be right there."

So, I roll out of bed still in a state of half asleep and excited. Thinking if I'm going to see Edward, I better be fuckin' clean and smelling good. So I take a long ass shower and shave because... you never know, well I did, but I didn't want to get my hopes up. I put on Lavender stress- melting body lotion and my clothes, Jeans and a blue t-shirt, grab my messenger bag and hope to catch a bus to the store.

Yes, let's everyone laugh at the car less girl.

Only to find out that "My Car," yes... the one I'm saving up for, The Scion XD sitting all badass in my driveway brought on an onslaught of WTF?

So I went to check my keychain to see if there were any additional keys other than for the store and house keys.

There they were, ignition and door key hanging there like they've been there all along.

Now, it's not that I don't know how to drive; it's just that I need that stupid piece of plastic that says I can. Also, the road needs to be empty so I don't end up killing people, just ask Rose. Other than that, I am a pretty good driver with my sister, Bree.

It was oddly effortless driving to Pacifica, like I've done it a hundred times. Even at Devil's Slide, I had no problems.

I park in the only spot I can find, which is a little bit away. But, hey walking isn't terrible.

I just sit there in my car revealing in the fact that I was, indeed, in a Scion XD.

I look around and the car just looks lived in, IPod in the dock in the dash, hoodie or something in the back seat, hair ties in the front compartment, water bottle in the cup holder and my yin-yang surfboard necklace hanging from my rearview mirror. No, I can't surf; that was a gift from Jake and his boyfriend Paul.

It all just fit, like it belongs there.

So in true Bella half conscience fashion, I take my IPod from the dock and turn on my morning playlist, turn it up and walk inside.

I see Charlie, of all people, talking to, yes I can't believe it either, and it really is Edward. They are talking like they have known each other for ages.

I admit, I look at Edward's lips longer then I should have. But hey, he's my boyfriend. That, in my book, makes it perfectly alright for me to ogle him!

I can't tell you what song was playing at the moment...I'm seriously not paying any attention. I just stand there watching the way his lips move as he spoke. This is of course when Charlie smirks and decides to notice and says, "Well, Look who's here! And before two, I would have thought you'd still be home sleeping." So, of course being fluent in sarcasm, I pulled out my earphones and out came, "Nope, was up before you left... you're really loud, you know. Really, its summer, I love sleep, and it was my day off, but I'm here aren't I?"

I see Edward smile, it would seem like a normal smile to someone outside looking in, but I know better... It is a very mischievous smirk as he takes a long pull of his milkshake. An entire conversation goes on with only his eyes and mine. I see out of the corner of my eye that Charlie is still just kind of standing there looking at me with this "she is still half asleep" look in his eyes totally oblivious to our little bubble. The whole asleep thing was only a little true... I am so NOT a morning person, as you probably have already witnessed.

"Edward, can I see you in the back please?" He nods goodbye to Charlie and follows me through the door marked "Ice Cream Makers Only."

Now, I choose the back simply because I have no freaking clue what the hell is going to happen and well... privacy is always a wonderful thing.

He takes my hand and sets his milkshake on the steel table by the door and we walk to the back. Luckily there isn't anyone out here. I lean against the wall between two giant water meters, it's far enough away we won't be heard or seen unless we're loud, but close enough to where we can hear if someone comes. He walks up close enough to almost touch noses and asks, "What's Up?"

I slowly place my hands on either side of his face and just look at him. I didn't realize how much I really did miss him. He closed his eyes as I stare at him not really believing the fact that I actually have Edward's beautiful face between my hands. I brush the thumb of my left hand across his cheek softly and sweet smile crosses his face.

I take a deep breath and really take in the fact that he is here, messy hair, goofy smile and pretty eyes. A smile breaks out on my face as I say his name, "Edward."

"Hmm."

I slowly slide my hands down his face to his chest and kiss him gently.

Well apparently, Edward isn't a fan of gentle right now. And here I thought I would be nice and ease into it. You know, give him a bit of time to adjust. Nope, not happening. He pushes me into the wall with that gravelly voice he knows will knock my knees out and says, "Swan, I didn't fly eleven and a half hours for gentle anything, especially a kiss."

I don't miss a beat.

"Here I thought I would be nice and give you a chance to adjust." He knows I have him when I drop my eyes and act all innocent. It drives him crazy. I'll never know why, but I love using it.

"Adjust. You want me to adjust, alright..." He snakes his right hand down his shirt. I feel everything he's doing; he's teasing me and he knows it. My eyes are following his hand's every move. When he reaches his belt buckle he doesn't even stop.

"No, I'm not going to, I'm going to do you one better."

His hand finds his zipper and so slowly pulls it, one tooth at a time, my mouth is so dry by the time he reaches the last tooth it's like the Sahara and it's difficult to swallow. He sighs in relief, "That is so much better."

He looks at me looking at his open fly and smirks, "There I'm adjusted."

My lidded eyes slowly reach his. I lick my lips so I could try and talk when I'm a little less dazed.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better and more," I look down again at his zipper, and then slowly look from under my eyelashes at his lips, "Adjusted..."

Now I'm not really sure, but my guess would be at the same time he goes to attack my lips, I go for the nape of his neck, grabbing at his hair.

You know when you're entirely into a moment, and don't register anything but the person you're with? You hear voices and sounds but don't know who is making them, then you or the other person realize it's actually your voice making those noises. Yeah, that would be me right now.

I let out this humming sound and felt him smile against my lips as he slowly pushes me against the wall. I felt his hands everywhere; how he was everywhere, I had no idea. As his hands slide down my side, you know those drag race lights with that have 12 lights before green? That's what it feels like. The anticipation has every nerve in my body on high alert. When he gets to my thighs, I wrap my legs around his waist as his hands go back up, igniting all the nerves like live wires; the green lights all lit up.

I turned my head to his neck kissing my way to his ear, "You taste like my two favorite things…"

"Mmm... and would that be?" God, I love how deep his voice gets when he is out of breath. Before I answer him, I want to try something. I take his bottom lip and tug and bite it, not enough to break the skin, and then suck on it to ease the sting. The reaction I get makes me so fucking thankful for all the Fan fiction I read, maybe I can try more of what I have learned later on. A girl has needs you know, and International calls are expensive. Plus, I've made friends, so it's a win/win right there. He hisses, bends down into an almost a squat, grabs my ass and pushes me into him... Right at the fucking perfect spot. I gasp and cling tighter to his neck. He grunts as our grinding picks up speed. I pant into his neck trying to catch my breath enough to speak but so far all that comes out were pants and moans, so I try to keep my voice low. I feel before I hear Edward make this growl/rumbly noise in his chest, as he nips at my shoulder.

When I am about to answer his question, something snaps in me and instead of his answer I say, "Oh... God, Edward. I'm close; Give me your hand Baby. I need it… now." He brings his right hand from my ass to where my left hand is on his neck. I take my hand down my shirt to the top of my jeans and open the top button.

"Open the zipper until you can fit your fingers in, baby," I pan into his ear. The grinding of his zipper, his hard dick and his hand feels so fucking good. I tilt my head back against the wall and he kisses down my throat and back up to my lips. I look him in the eyes; they look completely black, no other color, and it turns me on so much. Panting, I bring my hand to his when he stops and leans his head against mine to see our hands in my jeans. He feels no panties, groans and moans

"No it's not on purpose but it came in handy today. You caught me on laundry day. I just need a little push; can you feel how close I am, Baby?"

Although I love the sounds we are making, we're starting to get too loud and need to keep it down. I lean in to his neck, panting and grinding, "Edward, Shh... we have ..." and he was there, finger fucking me like a man possessed.

"God I missed this, I missed you..." I am so out of breath it probably comes out a garbled mess. Thank god for the soil truck blowing its horn driving on the hill in front of the forest that separated the fence from the highway because I moan so loud I could attract the whole block. The tension in Edward's face as he thrust erratically the last few times was so beautiful to see when his orgasm took him over.

After we both come down from our highs, he goes to move his hand from my pants but I put my left hand over his and stop him. I look up from his neck, "Stay."

He puts his forehead to mine and chuckles, all throaty and deep. "If this is the welcome I get, I should finish projects more often."

"You, that dammed voice and your smirk are to blame, I just kissed you, remember." I want his voice, that voice, and I know how to get it out of him.

"I wanted more than just a sweet and gentle kiss." He moves the finger that is still in my jeans the tinniest bit making me hiss and buck as it grazes over my sensitive clit. "Remember…"

"Mmm…It's why I stopped you from moving that hand. Now just keep your hand still, will you. I just want to feel you." His answering groan was all the conformation I needed.

"You let me know if I get too heavy for you, you can put me down," I say. "Now if you can stay still, Baby, I want my sweet and slow." He nods and I start out with Eskimo kisses. I try to control my breathing to be deep and slow, just like I want him to do.

"Close your eyes for me and just feel," I say as I smile and place feather light kisses on each eyelid, then kiss his forehead and back down to both of his cheeks. I hum in appreciation at how well he stays still, even with my weight against the wall. I'm not heavy, but he must be tired. "You can put me down now, it's okay."

I unwrap myself from him and he sets me down gently. Sadly, his hand slips out of my jeans. The look on his face is like someone just kicked his puppy. I reach up to cup his cheek in my hand and softly kissed him. "Hey, it's okay. Just put it back." I bring my other hand to his cheek and continued kissing him as I feel him slide his hand down my jeans. I groan into his open mouth and let his tongue dominate.

"So, you don't go commando anymore?

"Six months is a long time, Edward, things change, but this…" I move my left hand back to my jean covered pussy and slowly rub, "Mmm… this is and always will be yours. Just like this," I move my left hand to his jeans, pop the button and slide my hand into his boxers to rub his dick. I can feel it getting harder in my hand. "This will always be mine." He hisses and bucks into my hand.

I giggled at his urgency. "Easy now, Baby. If you can be quiet, I want to get you off."

"Yes, I can be quiet; just don't stop, Bella, please."

"I won't stop but you can't move your hand, okay? I want you to feel how wet you get me, but stay still. This is for you."

"Yes, I won't… I won't move..."

I move my other hand to his boxers and pull them down until I can pull out his semi-hard dick. "Fuck, Edward, it's your job to remind me to suck you off later." I hear him growl and smirk. There is already pre-cum so I work my hands down his shaft, pumping long and slow.

"You can move your hips, Baby." He grunts and thrusts into my hand. "That's right, fuck my hand; show me how you fuck yourself when you think of me." He brings his left hand over mine and squeezed, pulling and rubbing my thumb over the slit of his now rock hard dick.

"Does that feel good, Edward; this is how you fuck yourself when you're alone thinking of me getting you off?"

He gritted out, "Yes... Fuck yes Bella... so good, so fucking good."

"God, your dick is so long and thick Edward. You feel so good in my hands. Are you close?" I ask moving my left hand away from his so I can roll and pull on his sac.

Edward grunts and thrusts a few more times. "Fuck Bella, I'm gonna cum."

"That it's, Baby, cum all over my hand. I wanna feel you cum..."A few more erratic thrusts and Edward's orgasm rocks through him, shooting cum all over my hands and chest.

Edward leans his hand against the wall his head nuzzled into my shoulder. "That was amazing. So..." Kiss, "Good"

I giggle, "I didn't do much, you were the one who moved, my hand was just under you."

He moves up to stand straighter after a few minutes. "Now I want to try something, because all throughout that, I got to feel your soaked pussy drip onto my fingers and I couldn't do shit about it. It drove me fucking crazy knowing I was doing that to do and not being able to act on it."

He used that dripping sex voice he likes to use knowing he would get what he wants. Even though he was asking, he knew I would say yes.

"Now, can I move my fingers and make you cum?" He pushed the heel of his palm against my clit. I hissed, "Yessss… you can fucking move those magic fingers...I'm excited to see what you'll do… Love." I had to draw out that last part just to see his reaction.

He smirked, "You'll see, I'll get you off faster and I'll keep my promise to keep you and myself quiet. Just focus on my voice."

I grinned. "How do you want me?"

"You need to kind of squat with your legs open as wide as you can without falling."

I do as I he asks and his hand moves deeper; where before it was just his fingers, now he's closer to me and he has up to his wrist down my pants.

"Fuck I can feel you so deep, too bad this will be quick."

He grins, "we can do the longer version later. Right now, I want to get you off so hard you see spots." I bite my lower lip to stop from moaning

"I need you to move up and down on my fingers. Hold on to the boxes if you need to for leverage" I do and oh god, it feels so fucking good when his hands move as I go up and down.

"Fuck, fuck..." I am already panting and he is going slowly. He whispers how sexy I look fucking his hand, how wet my pussy is, how much he wants to just fuck me.

"Bella, look at my dick, Baby. I want you to see how hard you fucking my hand is getting me." He reaches down to his boxers and pulls them down just enough to get his dick out so I can watch him fuck himself. "So fucking hot, Bella, I'm so hard it hurts."

I start to move faster and his hand hits my G-spot over and over...

"Yes, yes... uggh... fuck, Edward," I pant, mew and whimper. "So good baby, right there, uggh, yes there. Fuck yourself, Edward. Are you close? Can you feel how close I am with your hand fucking my wet hot pussy Edward?"

Edward groans, "Fuck Bella, I can feel how close you are Love. You feel so good fucking my hand. It's so hot. Can you see what you do to me Bella?Fuck... I'm gonna cum."

I shudder and let out a breathy "Edwwaarrd" as my walls clamp down like a vice around Edward's fingers. I ride out my orgasm with him as wave after wave crashes over me. Edward slowly pulls his hand out and I make no move to stop him this time. We both slide to the floor and I scoot my legs to him so I can straddle him. He turns so now he is against the wall. We sit there, exhausted, between the two giant water meter boxes trying to catch our breath.

He looks at me with those stormy green eyes. "You know how much I fucking love you." I smile because that's all I have the energy for.

It's become our thing. He blurted it out on our second date as soon as he saw me walking up. He didn't think I heard him but I was totally going to call him on it, and I did.

I walked up to him, "So, it's only the second time you've seen me, minus the phone calls and text messages, and you already fucking love me." I smiled like the cat that caught the Canary. "Well you know what; I fucking love you too, so there." Every time after that, instead of hello like normal people, we tell each other that.

When I catch my breath I answer right back, "I fucking love you Edward. I missed you..." Soft kisses and touches exchange as we memorize and remember.

I hear a voice call what sound like, "Hey Bells! You still out here!"

I groan into Edward neck. "It's Charlie, maybe if we don't make a sound he won't know we're still here."

"Aren't you supposed to actually be doing business stuff today? Alice mentioned something about it when she was checking my flight from Heathrow."

"Yes, I am. But I found something much better to do today" I say as I lean in to purr right in his ear and thrust into his now soft dick, "Twice."

I turn to yell and see if Charlie will answer, hoping he doesn't but I had to see. "Yeah Dad!" He doesn't answer which is fine; I should go see what he wants before he comes back and bellows.

"Fuck, you're insatiable." Edward grabs my hips to stop me from rocking as his breath picks up again.

"Baby, before I go, I want you to know, that later I want you to watch me ride you in just panties. Fuck the friction alone from your thick, pulsing hard dick is already getting me wet." I thrust against him again a little harder but not any faster than the slow pace I am going. I nuzzle his neck and moan softly as he pulls me against him.

"Bella..." he moans slowly pulling me over his dick that he has put back in his boxers. It's good enough to just stimulate and give friction but not enough to get either of us off.

I hear Charlie bellow, "Bella Get in here Right Now!"

I lean in to kiss Edward hard and thrust one more time before I whisper into his lips, "Baby, listen to me. Mmm... I need to get up now or Charlie is going to come looking this time."

He stops rocking and I kiss him once more. "Thank you, now let's get up."

I stand and adjust my clothes. My hair has a mind of its own so I don't even bother fixing it, but I do what I can so it's at least presentable.

I take my time and watch Edward adjust his jeans and shirt. It makes me want him all over again. The back door slams open while we walk hand in hand, still far enough away that we can't see the person, but close enough to where can hear Charlie's boots.

Edward tugs my hand to stop me and looks down at our hands "Wait, you know the ring I gave you before I first left for London?" I nod fidgeting with the ring around my neck.

"It is my Grandmother's engagement ring, Love…"

I think the shock on my face makes Edward kind of nervous because he walks up to me placed his hands on my cheeks and says, "Look at you, Snarky a loss for words..."

I have to step away a little which he takes as regret. "I just... I need a minute okay..." He nods and stands there with his shoulders slumped and head down.

Holy shit... He gave me his Grandmother's Engagement ring? Is he really asking me what I think? Do I want to marry Edward?

This is some heavy shit to process while Charlie is stomping his way down the street. I look down at the ring twisting on the chain. Well, I didn't expect him, after three years, to just outright blurt it out in the back of a shopping center building surrounded by dumpsters and recycle containers. I lift my head to see him kicking a rock a little bit away from where I'm standing and that's all it takes for me to make my decision.

Yes, there is no question in my mind that I would go to the ends of the earth for this man. I move closer to him as his lifts his head with a hopeful smile on his face.

"You're not gonna leave a poor bloke hanging here without a proper answer are you?"

He's fidgeting and shuffling his feet; it's so fucking cute, but I decide I should put him out of his misery.

I look him straight in eyes and in what I hope is a confident voice say, "Abso-fucking-lutely."

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him hard as he dips down, grabs my ass and hits the fucking spot right where the hem of my jeans hits my clit. I shudder a low, "Fuccck." I feel his lips break out in a smile so big I feel it all the way to my toes. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around him as he spins around making me giggle. When he stops, I slide my hands down his neck to his chest.

"I love you Edward Masen. "

I slide my hands back up to his neck and kissed him until we both are panting. I break the kiss and lean my forehead against his to try and catch my breath and hear a soft, "I love you, Isabella Masen... so… so much. Thank you…"

We kiss again and while I am thinking how amazing his hands feel on my ass, the bubble is popped by Charlie clearing his throat.

"Bella, where the hell have you been, I've been calling you... You know what, never mind, I need to go over the product lists with you. Your boyfriend can wait now. We need to get some work done." He turns around and starts to head back towards the backdoor.

Edward puts me down and I walk towards the store while fidgeting with the engagement ring that is now mine. I look back to see Edward chuckling, walking a few paces behind me.

The End.

I want to thank Nicci for the massive amount of help she gave me along with the amazing Banner I was given. (which I'll find and figure out a way to post) to Dandie who Beta'ed my mess and made it come alive and flow like I could never lol.

Little backstory if you care to read it. this originaly was just a story I dreamed about actually, and kept writing what I remembered. It wasn't anything twilight related it was me in the dream and actually I was married to Adam Lambert. when I heard about the suprise Nicci was going going to do for her husband I thought it would be fun to try. So I changed up parts of the story and wrote more of it. I sent it to Nicci while trying to be sick with nervousness. she came back with it and basically took care of everything for me. when I found out she had gotten me a beta to fix my story I was freaking out and doing a happy dance. Not only that but created a Banner for my little story which really blew me away.

So thank you girls so much for making my little jotted down on the bus to work for 3yrs or on random papers when I woke up in the middle of the night to what's up there now. 3


End file.
